


Separation makes the heart grow fonder?

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Confusion is always a thing with these two, Figuring Things Out, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trying to be protective and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Nines tries to back off to protect Gavin's secret. Gavin does not approve, at all and goes to deal with that. Cue communicating the only way he knows how, via anger and yelling. Which somehow mostly works out, with an audience judging but whatever. At least in the end Gavin knows why Nines turned into a dick and they might talk like adults, maybe.





	Separation makes the heart grow fonder?

Two days. 

It had been two days since Gavin had seen Nines for longer than thirty seconds. The tincan always had something else to do. Somewhere else to be. The couple of times that Gavin went out to question someone or double check something Nines was impossible to find. 

It left Gavin almost lonely. He had gotten used to having a partner. Used to having Nines around. And he was not fucking thinking about it. Instead did his damned job and tried to not let it bother him. Things were fine. 

Sure he was being baited by bad guys that were running a trafficking ring. Said bad guys had confirmation he was an android. Nines was avoiding him. 

Everything was fucking fine. 

When Fowler yelled for him Gavin jumped. Could not even try to hide the fact. He was stressed out and angry and apparently easily startled. Stomped into the stupid glass office and glared. 

“You want to fucking explain this shit to me Reed?” Snapped words as Fowler tapped on paperwork on his desk. 

Gavin was in the mood to be a pain in the pass. “Paper, generally made from dead trees. So if that’s all, I got shit t-” 

“You have five seconds to explain why Nines is requesting a new partner!” 

“What the fuck?!” Now he snatched the sheets off the desk to look at them himself. 

Sure as shit it was the fancy shit no one used to request a new partner. Most people just bitched till they got flipped. Leave it to an android to go about things the right way. 

“I don’t have the patience for this shit Reed! We are already under watch for having two RK models here. The FBI is in a snit that he wanted out and they are making grabby hands to get him back. Fix this shit, I don’t care how.” 

He sure fucking was fixing this. 

Stomped to his desk for his phone, muttering all the while. Which ended up being his saving grace as Tina passed him. 

“Oh, looking for your lover boy? He tagged home with Hank and Con, movie night or something.” She grinned shark like, “Trouble in paradise already?” 

“Going to fucking kill him.” 

She snickered like he said something completely different and kept going. Gavin was pretty sure he in fact would murder the plastic asshole. Dead bots can’t transfer, right? 

The drive was annoying and he did not even turn on music, just fine with his thoughts because this was all bullshit. The only thing he could come up with was that Nines was running because of him. Ran through everything possible and that was the only outcome. 

Leave it to him to get someone from wanting to date to fleeing in less than a week. 

It was Connor that answered the door and shit somehow Gavin had not even thought about the fact other people were around. God he was an idiot. Failed at words for a seconds, literally mouth open and nothing came out.

“Come in Detective Reed.” 

What? Snapped his mouth closed and when Connor stepped aside he carefully moved forward. There was a sound of a movie playing just out of sight. He was totally going to ruin freaky family night or whatever this was. 

“Reed.” The tone was almost sharp and that was likely the only reason Gavin even glanced at the android. “While Nines has not shared what is happening it has become increasingly clear that he harbors emotional attachment to you.” Oh Gavin could laugh, or yell, maybe both. “Whatever you intention are, you need to be clear with him and stop whatever game you seem to be playing.” 

There were so many things that Gavin could say on that, so many things. Instead he sneered and shoved Connor out of his way. 

“Nines!” It was half yelled because he was already tired of this and the argument had not even started yet. 

It was like some sitcom. The Andersons and their dog. Family night of popcorn and cheesy movies. It grated at him, burned even. Androids were people with family and shit and where did that leave him? 

Both heads turned from the couch, Nines not even meeting his eyes and Anderson looking annoyed. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Ignored him and glared at Nines. 

“I need a word with you.” And some sort of plan. Really needed a plan. Going by the seat of his pants had him standing in Hank’s living room. Current plan sucked. 

Expected for Nines to rebuff him, or let Anderson play knight in rusty armor. Instead Nines stood and came forward. “Connor, if you do not mind we need to borrow your bedroom.” Which somehow led to Gavin being snagged and dragged off. 

Huh, Gavin thought those two were banging. Whatever.

Was not till they were both behind a closed door that Gavin vaguely wondered if instead Nines would kill him. Tina would laugh her ass off then. If he were human there would be a bruise wrapped around his arm from Nines pulling him. 

“Well, you needed a word Detective Reed.” Monotoned little piece of shit just gave one of those fake as fuck smiles and tilted his head a little. Full on customer service mode. 

There was a three second pause before Gavin flipped, hissing his words instead of yelling just because of where they were. “I want to know what the fuck your problem is. Six months you put up my with my shit and now it’s a problem? Maybe you’re the racist asshole here.” 

Had a hand fisted in Nines’ shirt and was almost on his toes to growl in the assholes face. Why CyberLife had to make androids so damned tall was bullshit. “So which part was it that drove you off huh? That somehow gets us from hey maybe we have a decent goddamned date to never wanting to see my face again? I’d really like to fucking know.” 

Nines looked unruffled but at least bothered to say something. “I simply feel that you would do better on your own, you have done most of your career without a partner after all.” 

“Maybe you should have decided that six months ago!” That was yelled. “This is dealing with other bullshit and you know it.” What exactly though Gavin could only half guess at. 

“Should we be having this conversation here?” He had a point. Except he was the one that had avoided the whole thing in the first place. Was avoiding now even. Likely even knew when Fowler would talk to Gavin down to the minute. 

Gavin shoved him, hard, pleased when Nines did stumble back a step. “Fuck you.” He was out, this was shit and he would take Fowler losing his shit, whatever. But he was out. 

“I would have thought you would be pleased.” 

The fucker still spoke up and for a moment Gavin paused, just for a moment before ripping open the door. “Yeah well that shows you never understood shit.” Was petty to slam the bedroom door closed but he did it anyway. 

“Not a goddamn word.” It was a warning to the room at large, given the movie was stopped and both Connor and Hank were standing there. Like they would step in or some shit. Even the dog was standing guard. 

Had hand on the door to escape, maybe go find that glowing blue shit and get trashed. Sounded like a great idea. That plan got bumped down and murder replaced it again when he was grabbed, spun and slammed against the door. 

Had a second to realize it was Nines, bright red LED, flash of anger deepening his eyes. For a split moment Gavin was glad the fucker was angry. Next moment Nines swooped down and kissed him. 

It was more the instant interface that got him more than the kiss. The shove of emotions across his senses. The flashes of confusion those times that Gavin kept others from insulting the android. The sparks of fondness the rare times Nines was on the receiving end of a crooked grin. Countless more things. Stupid things. Little moments in the days. Off hand comments. 

The moment that Nines figured out he loved his idiot partner. Fear when Gavin took a bullet meant for him. Utter confusion when he saw blue instead of red. The hope of possibilities on realizing that they had more in common. The realization that he could ruin everything that Gavin had built. 

Gavin jerked back, ignored that he banged his head on the door to stare. “You dumbass plastic piece of shit.” Again shoved Nines. “How about you fucking talk to me instead of jumping to conclusions!” 

Nines was terrified that he was going to get Gavin caught out. That he would slip and someone would catch on that hey Gavin was not human. He was fucking stupid. “What happens fucking happens, that is not on you.” 

“What the fuck is going on?!” 

That was Hank. Right. Shit. They had an audience. Gavin leaned just enough to glance at them. Anderson just looked angry and confused, whatever that was fine. Anderson’s plastic pet however was looking between Nines and Gavin like he figured something out. Shit. 

“Gavin and I are working out our relationship. I am sorry but I need to reschedule movie night.” At least Nines was calm about this. Even pried Gavin off the door and got it opened to usher them both through while Anderson went through a few shades of red and sputtered at them. 

“Your place might be a better place for us to talk?” 

Gavin sighed and slumped down, wondering how exactly this happened. “I don’t know, I could really go for that bar right now.” They were going to talk feelings. Feelings. A drink might be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much love every single person that has kudo'd or commented on past parts of this. Seriously. Sometimes a kudo is all it takes to make any day better, you all rock.


End file.
